You Don't Always Get What You Want ((Formerly I Don't Care (brid)))
by TomatoLullaby31
Summary: He looked over Stiles one last time before moving to his window and leaving, telling himself that the only reason he even cared to make sure the kid got home was because a hunter could have taken him for ransom. Yeah, of course, its not like he cares. Derek frowned darkly, no, he doesn't care at all. Might be rated M later on, its better than the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Honey brown eyes scanned the crowd of huskily moving bodies, every once and a while coming to stare at a particularly stunning display of human hormones, they weaved around the mass of people until finally a saw a familiar face.

"Derek?" The word was more of a whisper in relative sound to the music but Stiles could tell by the way the other visibly tensed from his action that he had been hear all to clearly. The deep green eyes of one Derek Hale flicked up to the Stilinski boy's own orbs and an intense gaze was locked in place. Neither realized they were moving towards the other, but the locking of eyes didn't falter until they'd made it chest to chest in the center of the sweaty crowd of dancing young adults.

Derek seemed to finally realize the space between them, or more of the lack there of "What are you doing here? Go home." He bit out. I sounded sharper than he had intended and even he wanted to wince from the bitterness in his voice.

Stiles shook his head suddenly, doe eyes filling with something hard and gruff "I'm here to have fun, and that's what I'm going to have, you aren't the boss of me sour wolf" the teen snarked. He took a step back and Derek released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

" I'd say I am your boss, I'm the alpha, what I say goes" The werewolf grunted, eyebrows furrowing,

'Was Stiles here to meet someone?' He wondered,. Oddly this made Derek bristle, he didn't like the idea of Stiles coming to a place like this to meet some stranger.

"Don't you pull that alpha shit with me, I'm not even doing anything that concerns the pack, hell I'm not even using my real name! You have some balls to tell me that I cant just have a little fun _alone_ for once, supernatural-shit-spewing-monster-free fun! By myself!" the boy paused to breathe, and this is when Derek took his chance to cut him off.

"Its not safe _alone_, idiot. What if one of these people is a hunter and they know you're from my pack? They can take you to try and harm the rest of us." Derek was glad the music was so loud around them that only stiles could hear him, due to their closeness.

"Words of true concern, you melt my heart sour wolf. No really, you should be a guidance counselor, you obviously love lifting peoples moods, Derek." The boy shot the alpha a heated glare. "Well fuck you and have a magical day at Disney World, because I'm not leaving just because you're a paranoid asshole."

Derek couldn't help but growl at Stiles' tone, he grabbed his arm and lead him through the throng of sweaty horny bodies. They ended up at the back of the club, the secluded area where couples were to busy sticking their tongues down one another's throats to notice them.

The werewolf growled again, louder, it was almost able to be heard above the music. "I will not have you disobeying me like that! I said go home, and you will, either willingly or I'll drag you out kicking and screaming all the way, you got it?!" He was up in the boy's face, breathing heavily as he tried to contain his irritation.

Stiles merely put on a blank face "Then I guess you're gonna be having quite the time, I kick hard, good luck." the golden eyes were narrowed, challenging, and hell if it didn't make Derek want to force him into submission. He wanted to make the kid bear his neck and whimper in fear, for the boy to know his place.

Derek didn't realize he'd starting pushing hi face into Stiles neck until the teen said "What the hell, I know you always say you're gonna rip my throat out with your teeth but seriously save it for somewhere a little less public, dumbass."

The words were muttered into Derek's ear' and Stiles warm breath heated his skin' it smelled of alcohol and tooth paste, meaning the honey eyed male had obviously gotten the bar tender to believe he was actually twenty-one.

"I'm just trying to find the best place for when I finally get a chance to do that" He registered that he was the one speaking, but could only focus on the erratic heart beat of the Stilinski teen.

'Ah, so the little fuckers actually scared I'm gonna kill him?' Derek smirked against Stiles' throat, choosing to tease the boy, he let his fangs elongate a bit and looked up at him. Just as he'd planned the heart beat picked up.

"uh, good sour wolf?" Stiles gulped and his Adams apple bobbed up and down.

Derek looked up at him and his eyes flashed red before he stood up straight and smacked stiles right near his temple. The teen crumpled to the ground and Derek picked him up, bridal style.

He made his way out of the club, explaining to a bouncer that Stiles had passed out and needed to get home. The bouncer glared at him and Derek flashed him a winning smile, he looked him over once again and said "Ight, later" leaving them be.

The werewolf carried the idiot home and deposited him on his bed' writing him a note

'Next time learn to listen

-Derek'

He looked over Stiles one last time before moving to his window and leaving, telling himself that the only reason he even cared to make sure the kid got home was because a hunter could have taken him. Yeah, of course, its not like he cares. Derek frowned darkly, no, he doesn't care at all.

* * *

**((Okay, my first actual fan fiction, please don't flame. No beta' so any spelling or grammar mistakes are all my own! ^-^ read and review! -TomatoLullaby31))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((This chapter is Stiles POV))**

Stiles' could feel the pain in his head long before he was graced with consciousness.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck" the teen moaned, face stuffed into his pillow, as his phone went off with a shrill cry of the _Doctor Who_ theme.

His bloodshot honey-brown eyes opened hesitantly and his sleep numbed hand blindly reached onto his nightstand for his phone. "Scott, I know we're bros but really its only'" he paused to check the time "nine in the morning, and I'm fucking exhausted.". To further prove this point, Stiles let out a loud puff of air near the phone.

"Uh, sorry man, but I just thought you'd like to know its noon, and I've called, like, six times already" Scott's voice could be heard from the other end, obviously the reception was poor because it was all coming out crackled and broken, like static from those useless television channels was now devouring the phone lines. "Where were you last night? Isaac got a bunch of horror games and we were gonna see if you wanted to play, but you never answered any of my texts." the end sounded a little irritated, and that made the now less groggy teen fume, just a little.

"I was out alone for a while. So, what? You can ignore my calls and texts to hang out whenever you want, but I do it once and suddenly it's a crime?" Stiles bit out, glaring across the room at a wall, as if trying to make it explode would solve all his angst.

"No, it's not, but I'd like to know you didn't die dude, sorry….uh, I'll just see you later dude, then we can talk and stuff, later Stiles" Scott hung up without waiting for a reply and the doe eyed boy just shut off his phone and put it on his dresser. He stood and groaned, head flaring up yet again with pain.

"ugh, what in the actual hell happened last night?" Stiles muttered as he stumbled his way to the bathroom. The last thing he recalled was Derek getting all cozy with the side of his neck, and the next…"REALLY?!" he yelled, nearly falling into the shower as he wrestled with his shirt. 'That fucker! He knocked me out didn't he?! Heh, yeah , kicking and screaming my fine ass!'

He finished his shower quickly and brushed his teeth to get rid of the acrid taste of stale beer and just pure morning mouth. The Stilinski teen was calmer now as he walked back into a room, boxers on underneath the towel he had around his waist, but the mood was shattered and suddenly he was fuming again as he caught sight of Derek digging through his things. The gruff man was seemingly bored, wearing his usual get up of jeans, a wife beater, and his leather jacket; his jaw was, as it usually was, squared and covered in the seemingly always present stubble. In all honesty, Stiles found Derek attractive. Not in the 'Hey I'd totally date and or fuck him'way but in the 'he looks hot but he's a total ass, therefore I don't care.' kind of way.

"Stiles," Derek greeted, tone flat, his hand didn't cease their rummaging but his green eyes did flick up to the boys own honey ones before going back down to invade Stiles' things.

"What the hell?! Do you have no sense of privacy? I mean hey, I know I don't but I expected you to, and really? You just _had _to knock me out didn't you, stupid fucking alphas with their need to be on top, I cant even have a couple beers and flirt with people without some power crazy werewolf up my ass fucking telling me I'm a liability." The teenage talking machine moved to his drawers and let his towel fall, ignoring the alphas intake of breath. "But for real dude, not cool." he said, pulling on a _Batman_ shirt and continuing his search deeper into the drawers for some pants.

"I didn't say liability, I said there might have been a hunter. It's your fault anyway, you need to learn to hold your tongue and follow your alphas orders."

"awww how sweet, Derek doesn't want me beat up by hunters. Well news flash, been there done that, still here." was Stiles snaky reply. He turned as soon as he had on a pair of jeans and moved over to Derek, pulling his red hooded sweatshirt from the werewolfs grasp and slipping it on.

Derek snarled in reply "no I don't, and to tell the truth, I[m kinda regretting even bothering with you." he glared (something nit uncommon from Derek, so it had little effect on the boy) and furrowed his brows.

"oh you wound me dear sir" Stiles put a hand over his heart and over dramatically fiend a chest pain "how will I go on!"

Suddenly the teen was slammed into his wall, and the honey eyed male thanked his lucky stars his dad was at work. "Ow fuck!" he opened his eyes from there intense wince to look up at Derek but only saw his shoulder as the alpha buried his face in the moled neck.

Ten seconds went by and Stiles stood frozen in place as Derek nosed into his neck, growling every so often. He was about to speak up and ask Derek what in all of holy hell he was doing before a new voice came out with "Stiles, what the fuck is- Derek what the hell?!"

Stiles groaned and Derek stiffened "uh, hey Scott."

'fuck my life.'

**((Hai, welp, heres chapter 2, hope you enjoyed, sorry to leave it at this but I share a computer and I have a time limit, ill try to updater tomorrow. I don't own teen wolf but I do own this plot and any errors or grammatical mistakes!~ Read and Review please! -TomatoLullaby31))**


	3. Chapter 3

**((Okay, so far I have been able to update this regularly, but if I cannot I will try to let you guys know that there's going to be a delay. Thanks to my readers and people who follow this story ^-^ you guys make it worth writing! I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters, only the plot. Now without further ado! Chapter three!))**

Derek could feel the pulse pick up under the teens warm skin, and he could feel it grow warmer from the now red skin where his stubble had caused it to become irritated. Both the man and wolf inside him were, oddly, content here; even though Derek had wanted only seconds ago rip the kids throat out. When the kid seemed to grow lax in the position they were in, the elder male growled lowly in approval and buried his face deeper into the junction where Stiles' neck met with his shoulder.

When he heard the intake of breath, he half expected the irritating little prick to crack a joke about dogs and scenting, but instead a new scent erupted in the air and he distantly registered Scott's voice saying "Stiles, what the fuck is- Derek what the hell?!"

Derek snapped from his necking stupor and stiffened against the human teen. The aforementioned muttering a weak "uh, hey Scott."

All was quiet for a haughting couple of seconds and Derek still couldn't bring himself to more his face from the teens jugular. He very strongly considered it when the smell of anger was radiating off of Scott in almost burning hot waves, there was something else there too. Derek finally lifted his head from the warm flesh and sniffed the air, unbeknownst to the other two. Jealousy, Scott had the strong pungent smell of jealousy mixed with anger. The flash of Scott's eyes to his own was proof enough, but Stiles seemed to completely miss it. "So um, kind of awkward right? I mean you come over, probably to apologize," here Scott makes a kicked puppy face and nods and Stiles smiles softly and shakes his head "and you find good old alpha here seconds away from ripping out my throat, nice save bro!"

Derek's nostrils flared with Scott's scent burst of sudden happiness with Stiles praise, and he fights the urge to growl, its not like he gives two shits about Scotts oh-so obvious pining of the honey-eyed teen. He is normally angry anyway, maybe its just a flair from being ripped out of his inner calm. The leather-clad man stood up completely straight "I was leaving anyway." and he could tell Stiles was seconds away from protesting. He glared at the teen, a warning to shut the hell up that the kid oddly understood and actually listened to for once.

"Bye Derek…." was the last thing he heard before moving to the window and leaving, ignoring the clench in his heart when he replayed Stiles' sad tone again and again in his head.

**((Scott POV))**

The first thing Scott could smell as he neared the Stilinski home was fear, panic, and surprise. His heart plummeted in the thought of Stiles being hurt, and his blood rushed in his ears as he raced into the house and up the stairs, opening his for-some-reason-more-than-just-his-best-friend-as- of-his-feelings-now door. Damn, that was a long hyphened adjective, but it was true, and that's why he was so panicked; even more so than usual.

When he'd walked in he'd almost freaked, wanting to pull his-not-so-alpha from Stiles' pale neck, but said teens turn towards him and a look from those honey-brown eyes calmed his heart rate.

Now that Derek had left, he was completely calm, and extremely happy, almost giddy. He looked at his complicated "bro" and couldn't hold back the smile, but it was soon wiped away as Stiles fingered where Derek had had his face buried and began to speak "Uh, so all awkwardness aside, what are you doing here besides apologizing?" the velvety voice asked and Scott had to restrain himself from taking Stiles hand in his own, just to stop the wandering fingers from going to _that_ spot on his neck.

"Why, because I was worried, bro." Scott was really glad it wasn't a total lie, but still felt guilty. He'd come to talk Stiles into having a sleepover, using Allison breaking his heart as an excuse for some one on one time. "Why was Derek here?" the unspoken _"and why was he nosing your neck like you wear magnetic cologne?"_ hung heavy in the air around them.

"Why is Derek ever anywhere? The guys a fucking ninja I swear!" Stiles started chuckling at his own lame joke and Scott managed a weak but somehow convincing smile.

"Yeah, he could be a C.I.A. agent" The teenage wolf smile wider.

"Wolfs in suits, copy right it Scott, do it, genius." Stiles grinned and began walking to his bedroom door "well, I don't know about you, but I do believe we deserve some reunion curly fries, I'll bye, come on." and with that he was out the door and making his way down the steps.

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, why was he in love with such a dork, especially his best friend. And more importantly, why did Derek give a fuck. His eyes narrowed, he'd find out, Stiles was his to love. Only his.

**((Fail ending is fail, any who, sorry I haven't updated this on time, but I'd love to thank martyrinthemaking for the love triangle idea and also for helping me choose the pairings, perhaps a love square would be a more appropriate term? Oh well! I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. I do own this plot though! Read and Review! -TomatoLullaby31**


	4. Chapter 4 ((Sorry it's so short!))

**((Well, I must sadly admit that I may not be writing this weekend. My brother, his girlfriend, and myself are going to somewhere Saturday to watch my Uncle Steve create street art then create a mural. I'm sorry, I've also chosen to mainly update on weekdays. Thanks for reading! I do not own Teen Wolf, only the plot.))**

((Derek POV))

'Scotts going to mate him.' Derek's wolf growled at him and the man struggled to keep it at bay, locked in his metaphorical cage. Ha, cage, Stiles would be proud of his own little dog joke. Not that he cares what Stiles thinks, at all, this whiny fucker. 'You need to go back and claim him for us, Scott cant have him, he is ours!' the dark haired man refused to listen, even if his wolf whines and begs, Stiles may "belong" to his wolf, but that was not really Derek.

Derek was broken. He was a person who wasn't allowed to be happy, to have nice things, like a certain brown eyed boy with a scent like ambrosia and smooth pale skin flecked with freckles. The werewolf wanted to count them _all_, tracing his fingers along the spaces between each.

'See, you want him just as bad as I do, go claim our mate!' His inner wolf snarled at him, and he could tell his eyes were glowing red.

"No, he is not my mate!" Derek said loudly to the silent room, his voice echoing and coming back to his sensitive ears.

'You can keep lying, but he has screamed mate at us from day one and I know you know, because I am you.' Derek's wolf grumbled before settling down and staying quiet, allowing the man a chance to think clearly.

"I can't do this, he's still a kid for fucks sake!" He groaned loudly and covered his stubble ridden face.

…..oooooOOOoooo…..oooooOOOooooo…oooooOOOooooo…..

Derek sat in the tree near Stiles' window, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched, other than that the rest of his body was relaxed. He could smell Scott all over the boy's home, it was like he'd rolled and rubbed against ever surface he could, scenting was a hell of a powerful thing. "I can take a fucking shower alone Scott! Jesus, not that I didn't miss you, man, but if you're gonna sleep over I need to have a half hour of some Stiles time." The smooth and maybe just a bit agitated voice of Stiles rang out.

The angst wolfs jaw fell slack and his wolf preened in calm and want, forcing him to hold onto the tree with his claws to keep from going right into the teens house and taking as far away from Scott as geographically possible.

He watched as Stiles entered his room and grabbed his clothing and a towel from somewhere in the vicinity, before turning and leaving to presumably take a shower. Derek jumped at the chance to distract Scott and quickly texted the aggravation of a beta to meet him at his place in a half hour, lying and saying it was important. Satisfied with his now fully formulated plan, the alpha smirked and hopped down from the tree, making his way back to his burnt out shell of a home.

**((I'm uber tired, so this was very short, but I'll update with Scotts POV and maybe Stiles tomorrow! Read and please review! They give me inspiration and motivate me to write! -TomatoLullaby31))**


	5. Chapter 5

**((I'm SO sorry this is late! I've have so many stressful things this week, but you guys don't need my life story ^-^u heh~ SO! On with the delicious jealousy plot!))**

Stiles was pissed, no correction, he was creeped the fuck out.

"Stilllleessss" He could hear Scott whine as he made his way up the stairs. "stayyyyyyyyy, come on I'm staying the night and you're all over the place, we haven't seriously hung out in months." the curly haired boy clung to Stiles' waist as the hyperactive teen stood to do yet another unneeded thing.

"I'm going to shower." Stiles huffed, pushing his best friend off of him.

"I'll come up...yeah to wait, I'll wait by the door!" He brightened like he thought the plan was amazing and totally not weird at all, Stiles narrowed his eyes, his ass it was amazing.

"Oh for fucks sake!" He threw his hands in the air and pushed the other fully off of his form, standing and making his way to the stairs. "I can take a fucking shower alone Scott! Jesus, not that I didn't miss you, man, but if you're gonna sleep over I need to have a half hour of some Stiles time." His tone was just a few shades shy of bitchy but he didn't care, Scott's newfound clinginess was not settling well with him.

As he went into his room he couldn't help be feel like maybe Scott was up to something. The honey-eyed boy just grabbed his towel and some boxers and left his room, making his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stripped as he waited for it to warm to a non-ball freezing temperature and finally hopped in, sighing in blissful cleanliness.

.oO0Oo…..oO0Oo…LINELINELINEYAH…oO0Oo…..oO0Oo.

((Scott))

The text wasn't really much of a surprise to the teen creature, but the supposed urgency was something of a confusion of him.

'_McCall, my place, an hour, it's important we need to have a little chat, don't show and I'll track you down and take you from where ever the hell you are. -Alpha'_

Scott snorted, Derek really had the need to show his dominance, even over text. He replied with a _'whatever you say… -Scottyboy'_ Okay so his signature wasn't any better but still.

He heard the sound of Stiles stripping in the shower and sighed in content, he wished he could do something beside sit here while his love interest was lathing himself with hot water and soap but he couldn't. He suddenly understood how Stiles must feel, he was twitching and couldn't seem to not think, all he could picture was Stiles' bare flesh, his pale skin spotted with moles and shining from the slick water and bubbles, Scott could picture himself crawling into the shower with his best friend, moving to him while the addictive honey eyes are closed and pressing their flesh together under the spray of the water. Stiles would moan and lean his head to the side and Scott would kiss up his neck, leading to the soft skinned jaw and finally his lips.

_BRIIIIIING_

_BRIIIIING_

_BRIIIIING_

"Shit!" Scott yelled, the phone was vibrating against the couch and distracting him from his little fantasy. He picked up the offending device and checked the screen to find out who he was going to chew out for interrupting his fun. To his surprise it was Jackson. "Dude what the hell you never call me."

"Yeah well I wouldn't if I didn't need to, Derek needs you to meet him, now."

"…fine, I'm on my way." The McCall wolf groaned and hung up, scribbling out a note for Stiles and leaving it on the fridge. He dashed out, already regretting leaving the comfort of _his _boy's home.

.oO0Oo…..oO0Oo…SORRYYYYYYYY…oO0Oo…..oO0Oo.

((Derek))

"You can leave now Jackson." Derek growled lowly his wolf was pushing against him to get the innocent, as in not lusting for what was _his, _pack mate out of the house. "I need to talk with him."

The were lizard snorted arrogantly "Yeah, and miss this shit? No way." Jackson sauntered over to the chair and took a seat and the alpha just didn't give enough of a shit to tell him to leave once the very source of his anger bounded through the charred door.

"Derek what the hell is going on?" The irritation asked him, eyes narrowed as he saw Jackson smirking and Derek angrily staring at him.

"Jackson, leave, now." Derek snarled and his eyes flashed alpha red. The stuck up teen's own eyes flashed blue and he jumped from the chair with a huff' leaving as quickly as he could manage.

"What the hell is going on Hale." Scott demanded, voice full of agitation and malice.

"Sit." Derek motioned stiffly to the beater couch and the beta moved to sit. "Tell me what your intentions to Stiles are, because we might have a problem, and you're the cause."

**((Lame chapter is lame, sort of a filler, took me two days to type because I've been watching my brothers. Now they're all sitting around playing Nazi Zombies. Okay I do not own Teen Wolf, just this plot. Thank you so much for reading ****J it means a lot to me! Read and Review))**


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson hated being left out of things, and right now was no different. Who the hell does Derek think he is?

"Your alpha dipshit," his wolf echoed in his mind, putting the snob on edge.

"So, does fucking mean he can get all fucking growly with me." Jackson replied aloud, the space around him empty as he walked along the dark street. This was pretty much the first time he'd been allowed to rome the streets alone since he'd become a were, and he never got this far out before one of his pack mates was pulling him back and scolding him profusly.

The over cocky took this as an opportunity to finally get his wolf to shut its mouth, er snout, and scented the air, his eyes flashing. Man this was so cool, and gross, he could smell that a family three miles away was having chicken for dinner, but on the down side he could overly smell the trash in the bin just a few blocks away. It was enough to make him gag but he did it again anyway, only this time his nose was blessed with an almost heavenly scent. It smelled like clean laundry, peppermint, happiness, home. And hell if it didn't make jackson want to whimper and nuzzle against the source, damn animal instincts.

"Jackson, go, find, claim!" The wolf pleaded, fighting to break free of the mental cage as to just find the source for itself. The human part of Jackson would have none of that, his wolf wasn't the only thing that needed whatever this thing was. His very soul yearned for this, person... or maybe being because no normal person could smell so amazing, it had to be an angel.

He willed his numb body to move forward as he followed the scent, he closed his still glowing eyes, soon bumping into something solid and sturdy. 'A house' he thought simply. When he finally stopped basking in the smell, he opened his eyes and groaned loudly, "Ah no! No! No, no, no!"

"Yes, claim, mine, now." The animal inside him simply purred, the scent like euphoria, it streached inside him, making the wolf want controll now more than ever. Suddenly, jackson felt he would be sick, because the house where the fucking scent was oozing from was none other then the Stilinksi home, and the younger patron just happened to be opening his front dor, hair and clothing damp, keys in hand. 'It's times like this I wish i'd stayed dead.' Jackson thought, closing in on the boy from the shadows, 'yeah, dead seems nice right now.'

((what do you think folks? It was kind of a filler and short but at least its something. Sorry I haven't written lately. I'm down in Alabama ubtil august and its hard to update around my grandparents. Read and review! I love you all ^-^))


End file.
